Between the Memories
by Carmison Princess
Summary: Sin emociones, disolviéndose el corazón...No recuerdes las cosas importantes... Recuerda...un sucio y pecaminoso amor. -Si el tiempo se puede devolver-Dije con las lagrimas de sangre cayendo por mis ojos-Quiero saber una vez mas la temporada- -Te diré lo que esta vacío-Me señaló mi corazón-¿por que derramas las lagrimas?- -¿en donde están los motivos para no deshacerse del dolor?-
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola Hola! Soy nueva subiendo Fic de Naruto, a pesar de ser mi serie favorita y tener 102 historias escritas en mi CPU (Tal vez no me crean, pero es verdad). Espero no desesperarlos con mis locuras ni nada de eso. Es la primera vez que voy a escribir una historia con este personaje tan importante de Naruto, normalmente escribo de su hermanito, pero siempre me pregunté si había llegado a enamorase alguna vez (Dejando aparte a Izumi).**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **O sea, él será muy serio, súper cool y guapísimo (Porque lo es), habrá asesinando a su clan y será miembro de Akatsuki, una organización de asesinos (Eso lo hace aún más sexy). Pero** ** _sigue siendo humano_** **, y como humano** ** _tiene un corazón_** **que late, sufre y recibe alegrías. Por más que el trate de controlarlo y someterlo a las cadenas cargadas de culpabilidad. Hasta el más frío, oscuro y maldito monstro busca algo de calidez, una luz que lo llene, aunque trate de negarlo.**

 **Por eso, he decidido hacer este Fic, basándome en el Itachi gentil que esconde en ese caparazón de hielo. En ese Itachi que daba la vida por su hermano pequeño, por la aldea que protegió hasta el final, incluso fuera de esta, por sus amigos y un mundo mejor.**

 **Deben de haberse dado cuenta que amo este personaje, al igual que a Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi y Naruto. También hay otros que detesto como son: Sakura (La cual no soporto, es una falsa) e Ino. Los otros personajes, no es que no me interesen, más bien me gustan, pero hasta ahí, no al punto de hacer un Fic con su protagonismo.**

 **Mi OC no es más que un personaje que llevaba oculto hace mucho tiempo en el armario de mi cabeza, pues no había encontrado la historia y el personaje con el que se viera a plena existencia. Ya tenía incluso la historia de este personaje creada, su pasado e infancia completamente ajenos a cualquier historia donde hubiera decidido insertarla, solo necesitaba algo para completarla, y ahí es cuando la imagen de Itachi a su lado complementó el vacío que hacía falta por llenar.**

 **Dejando eso de lado. Concentrémonos en la historia. (Recomiendo utilizar Circus Monster en Music Box como fondo)**

ͼ

¿Qué era vivir?

Ella no lo sabía

No sabía lo que era, no sabía que significaba esa palabra que siempre escuchaba.

Ella solo conocía una palabra, ella solo sabía el significado de esa palabra

Sobrevivir

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde que nació.

Sobrevivir

Sobrevivir a las batallas, a los maltratos

…A la soledad…

Y ahí estaba, tratando de sobrevivir en aquella pequeña cárcel de león.

¿No había nadie que pudiera aliviar su dolor?

¿Alguien que escuchara sus gritos silenciosos?

¿No había una mano que la ayudara a levantarse?

¿Un paño para secar sus lágrimas?

¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?

Ahí llegó él, con aquella triste mirada, tan llena de dolor como la de ella, pero a la vez cálida

"Por favor…Enséñame a vivir y no a seguir sobreviviendo"

ͽ

 **Bueno, bueno. Hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. La cosa se pone más interesante aun. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, acepto críticas.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a ciertas personas y grupos por ser mi fuente de inspiración en todas mis historias, ya sean de Naruto, Diabolik Lovers, The Legend of Zelda, Vampire Knight, etc. etc.**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Vocaloid: A sus hermosas canciones que me inspiran a más no poder. La canción que hoy se lleva el mérito es…The Lost Memory. Canción que tiene mucho que ver con este Fic**

 **Circus-P: Me encanta esta cantante, es una de mis favoritas (Después de Miku) Su canción Circus Monster es otra de las inspiraciones de este Fic y que tiene mucho que ver.**

 **Kararah: Mi hermanita pequeña XD (Ese es su Nick). Gracias a ella ya sé cómo se relacionaran mi OC con Itachi de tal forma que la historia de la misma tenga que ver con el mundo ninja.**

 **Eso es todo ¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shiranai

_Tiñéndose en un color sepia_

 _Con una escena familiar_

 _Mirando el aburrido cielo_

 _Mezclados con los suspiros de la tarde_

 _Aplastado y volviéndome por la soledad_

 _Despojados de recuerdos, mentiras, incluso_

 _La verdad_

 _El tiempo cruelmente pasa_

 _Sumergiendo los pensamientos_

 _Sin saber por qué está aquí_

 _"_ _Aún"_

 _Sin emociones, disolviéndose el corazón en pedazos_

 _"_ _No recuerdes las cosas importantes"_

ͼ

Capítulo 1:

…Shiranai…

(No sé)

Las llamas consumían el lugar en el que se encontraba, rodeado de cadáveres que se incineraban por el fuego que lo consumía todo a una velocidad rápida y sin piedad. Él estaba en medio de todos esos cadáveres, mirándolos indiferentes, sin ningún rastro de brillo en sus ojos ónix, observando aquella figura de ojos completamente vacíos. Ahí comprendió, que no era el fuego lo que consumía la mansión, era aquel hermoso cabello que hacia contraste con la blanca nieve que se veía en los jardines.

Aquella figura inerte en el suelo, completamente desocupado de emociones hacia lo que veía a su alrededor. Un caparazón vacío

Abrió sus ojos mostrando un color rojizo con tres aspas negras alrededor de su centro, se trataba de un Sharingan nivel tres. Su hermoso y lacio cabello negro se encontraba regado en la almohada. Su mirada, en completa seriedad, a tal punto que te haría pensar que se encontraba muerto, pues no movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo, mirando indiferente un punto sin especificar en aquel techo de piedra.

Se incorporó en la cama donde se encontraba, quedando sentado aun sobre ella y se recostó al cabezal de la misma. Bajó su mirada ya sin su Sharingan hacia sus manos mirándolas detenidamente. Desde que exterminó a su clan había empezado a tener aquellos extraños sueños. Al principio creyó que era un recuerdo de aquel día en que los asesinó a todos, pero no recordaba haber quemado el distrito, mucho menos la mansión, y cuando eso ocurrió no era invierno.

Sobre todo, no recordaba ninguna Uchiha con el cabello que se mostraba en sus sueños.

Había decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un estúpido sueño. Tal vez serían los fantasmas del pasado que querían atormentarle y le hacían soñar aquello, poniendo a aquella joven como la culpa en carne y hueso.

Se levantó por completo de la cama y se encontró a si mismo sin camisa, con un pantalón ninja de color negro. Se dirigió a su armario y tras abrirlo, se colocó un pulóver de manga larga con corte en V, la cual poseía bajo esta una camisa de rejillas. Cerró el armario y se acercó a su mesa de noche, donde encontró un collar con tres anillos en forma de ojos, el cual se lo colocó.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se colocó sus sandalias ninjas y tras esto, se colocó una larga capa negra de mangas largas, que llegaba a cubrirle el cuerpo entero, la cual poseía dibujos en nubes rojas. Dejó una manga sin colocar su brazo dentro de ella, dejándola descansar sobre el fuerte zipper de su capa.

Así es lectores, estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de su propio clan.

Encontró su protector tachado en la mesa de noche junto a una liga color negro. Se colocó el protector en la frente, dejando caer dos flequillos de su cabello a sus costados. Su largo cabello que llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, lo recogió en una coleta baja.

Sin más preámbulos salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los interminables pasillos de la organización. Hoy tenía una reunión importante que realizar, ya que los habían llamado desde muy lejos y habían pedido su presencia física y mentalmente, nada de telepatía como solían usar.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con su compañero de trabajo, Kisame, aquel hombre tiburón y uno de los espadachines más reconocidos en el mundo ninja.

– **Pain está a punto de comenzar la reunión, y tú dormido** –Le regañó el hombre que era más alto que él. El Uchiha ni se inmutó por su comentario y siguió de largo sin siquiera mirarlo– **Eres más callado que un muerto** –Comenzó nuevamente con la intención de fastidiar a su compañero– **Deberías ser más social, galán** –La voz del hombre era grave.

– **Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu interés** –Comenzó Itachi– **Si hablo o no tampoco** –Ni siquiera lo miraba, solo caminaba hacia su destino– **Así que deja de perder el tiempo y has algo productivo una vez en tu vida, que no sea hablar de peces** –Itachi no le miraba, pero Kisame estaba sudando por la indiferencia y la frialdad con la que el Uchiha había dicho esas palabras.

Itachi era el único hombre al cual le temía, los demás eran insignificantes para él. Por dios, era el mejor espadachín y poseía la espada Shamedah. ¿Quién podía comparase con él? Nadie. Pero Itachi no se comparaba, ni siquiera estaban al mismo nivel. Itachi simplemente lo había superado.

No solo él era el único que pensaba así. Todo Akatsuki le tenía miedo a Itachi Uchiha, para ser sinceros, era el más fuerte entre ellos. Incluso, Pain, jefe de la organización le tenía respeto. Era un hombre muy temible a pesar de tener solo 18 años. No solo era temible, sino atractivo.

Como odiaba ir de misión con Itachi y entrar en alguna aldea. A veces tenían que pararse y esperar a que todas las mujeres de la aldea terminaran de hablar con Itachi, lo arrastraran, les presentaran a sus hijas, etc. etc. Y él simplemente las ignoraba. Pero la parte que más le gustaba era cuando el mismo Uchiha se cansaba de las mujeres que le perseguían a tal punto de mirarlas con tal frustración disfrazada de indiferencia que las dejaba mudas.

Ahora sí, eso no quería decir que el Uchiha perdiera su tiempo, no, no, no. Al contrario, tenía la vida sexual de un hombre normal. De vez en cuando lo veía salir sin su capa ni su protector, con lentes de contacto para ocultar sus ojos. Se iba bien arreglado y llegaba con el cabello regado, el pulóver estrujado al igual que sus pantalones. Se marchaba después de almuerzo y llegaba 3 de la mañana, a veces 7.

Recordó la vez en la que Deidara le preguntó en frente de todos, incluyendo Pain, que hacia tanto afuera, que para estar con una mujer no hacía falta tanto tiempo. El Uchiha solo le respondió: " ** _Si voy a hacer algo, lo hago bien. No soy como ninguno de ustedes que llegan, lo hacen, ya sea bien o mal, y se largan. Hasta que no me sienta satisfecho con mi mismo y a la persona con la que me encuentre, no termino. Así mismo es con mis misiones. Aparte, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es de importancia para ninguno de ustedes_** " En otras palabras, el Uchiha era bueno en todo. Absolutamente TODO.

Llegaron a una sala oscura, no se lograba ver casi nada, pues unas pocas lámparas iluminaban la gigantesca habitación. Al llegar se encontraron con casi todos los integrantes.

Sasori se encontraba dentro de su marioneta, Deidara peleando con él acerca del arte, como siempre. Hidan le gritaba a Kakuzu lo harto que estaba de ir cazando y cazando como caza-recompensas. Zetsu alejado de todo a su alrededor, sentado en un tronco, observándolos a todos. Itachi camino hacia una gran piedra y se sentó en la parte superior de la misma, dejando su rodilla flexionada.

A los pocos minutos apareció Pain junto a Konan, logrando que todos posaran su atención en él y dejaran el bullicio que tenían formado.

– **Espero no haber interrumpido ninguna actividad importante con esta reunión** –La voz de Pain se escuchó– **Es acerca del biju de nueve colas** –Itachi lo observó con más detenimiento– **La poca información que tuvimos nos decía que se encontraba en Konoha, pero no sabíamos su identidad** –Sacó unos papeles desde su capa y los tiró al suelo, mostrando imágenes de un chico rubio de ojos azules– **Ese muchacho es el Jinjuriki del nueve colas** –Todos prestaron atención.

Itachi sabía quién era. Se trataba de Naruto, el hijo de Minato, el cuarto Hokage. Ese chico debería tener la edad de Sasuke ahora mismo…Su hermano… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

– **Jo** –Deidara se agachó y comenzó a mover las imágenes hasta que se topó con tres muchachos y un hombre en una– **¿Quiénes son ellos?** –Itachi tuvo que dar su mejor actuación de indiferencia al ver el rostro de su hermano en la imagen junto al chico rubio, una pelirosa y al que reconoció como Kakashi.

– **Esos son los integrantes de su equipo, su sensei es Hatake Kakashi** –Les informó Pain.

Hidan se inclinó hacia adelante para observar bien la foto. Después observó a Itachi algo entre confundido y sorprendido– **Este chico se parece mucho a ti, Itachi** –El pelirosado señaló a Sasuke. Deidara lo observó igualmente notando las similitudes.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos lo observaban, incluyendo el Zetsu. Él se encontraba indiferente, como si de una piedra se tratara– **Es mi hermano pequeño** –Deidara e Hidan casi caen de cabeza al piso al oír aquello.

– **¿Qué no habías destruido todo tu clan?** –Preguntó Sasori.

Itachi observó la foto– **No valía la pena matarlo. No causara ningún problema, es débil** –

– **Ya veo** –Pain se cruzó de brazos– **Entonces tú y Kisame serán asignados a la siguiente misión** –Se quedó callado unos segundo– **Traerán al Jinjuriki, y si alguien se interpone…mátenlo** –Todo lo dijo observando fijamente a Itachi, el cual ni se inmutaba.

Ahí estaba, completamente serio, indiferente a todo. Había aprendido a reprimir sus sentimientos. Cada día que avanzaba perdía más su humanidad. Matar o morir, ese era su propósito en esos momentos. Sin embargo, sabía que Pain lo hacía para probarlo, saber si era capaz de matar a su propio hermano si hacía falta.

Itachi se dio la vuelta hacia la salida y se detuvo en esta al ver como su compañero no se había movido– **Muévete** –Le ordenó– **Konoha está a cuatro días de camino** –

Pain sonrió. Simplemente había conseguido una de las mejores armas de guerra.

– **No me des ordenes, galán** –Se levantó agarrando su Shamedah y colocándosela en la espalda. Salieron de la gigantesca sala desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Apenas ya estaban en la salida de su escondite un dolor de cabeza azotó al Uchiha, pero no lo demostró. Lograba escuchar en su mente los llantos de lo que parecía ser una niña. De repente un par de hermosos ojos verdes se mostraron en sus recuerdos.

Había visto muchos ojos verdes, pero ninguno con la intensidad ni el brillo de aquellos que había visto en sus recuerdos. No sabía a quién pertenecían, tal vez solo eran de alguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, no le interesaba mucho acordarse de ellas después de eso.

Siguió su camino sin tomarle más importancia a las esmeraldas que se le mostraron. Debía llegar a Konoha y traer al Jinjuriki.

 **. . .**

Su Chidori penetró la piedra con fuerza, haciendo que la misma terminara en añicos. Calmó su chakra y se dejó caer en el pasto. Su cabello negro, completamente despeinado y adherido a su frente por las gotas de sudor que poseía, empezó a revolotear con el viento. Apretó los dientes mientras cerraba los puños con tal fuerza que le dolían los dedos.

Frustración

Eso era lo que sentía desde los exámenes Chunin. Él era un genio, el único sobreviviente de un clan elite; entonces ¿Por qué aquel estúpido fracasado le llevaba la delantera? Se había estado esforzando para ser el mejor, pero aquel imbécil estaba delante.

Dio un puñetazo en la tierra lleno de ira. Se sentía débil, ridículo. Llevó su mano derecha al sello maldito impuesto por Orochimaru, ese sello que le entregaba una fuerza ajena, fuerza que no era suya. Pero poco le importaba de quien fuera, si lo hacía más fuerte estaba bien.

Él era un Uchiha, un Uchiha nunca fracasa, un Uchiha busca de cualquier forma salir victorioso.

Con eso, se levantó, dispuesto a recorrer Konoha para tratar de tranquilizarse. Lo que no contó fue encontrarse con su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno. Chasqueó la lengua cuando esta se le acercó. Esa chiquilla no acababa de comprender que era una molestia y no tenía tiempo para nada sentimental que no fuera su venganza y volverse más fuerte.

– **Sasuke-kun** –El simple sonido de su voz chillona le causaba molestia.

– **¿Qué quieres?** –Preguntó hastiado

– **Vamos a ver a Naruto** –la pelirosa se le colgó del brazo– **Está hospitalizado y tal vez se sienta solo** –

– **Yo no voy a ver a ese perdedor** –Gruñó mientras se zafaba del agarre de la pelirosa– **ve tu si quieres, se verían bien juntos** –la mirada de confusión de la Haruno lo incitó a seguir– **Dos perdedores** –

La pelirosa se detuvo con la mirada dolida. A él no le importó y siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a su departamento. Las ganas de pasear por Konoha se le esfumaron gracias a su compañera de equipo, porque solo era eso, una compañera más.

Subió las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, la cual cerró tras de sí con seguro. Dejó su armamento en la mesa y fue directo a la cama, donde se desplomó. Observó aquella foto enmarcada, donde se veían tres niños y un adulto.

¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? No le interesaba saberlo

El solo sabía que no iba a permitirse fracasar, y si eso significaba volver a ser "Sasuke cubito de hielo", si eso significaba perder a sus nuevos seres queridos, a sus amigos, eso era lo que haría.

 **. . .**

Que negro estaba todo, no veía nada. No sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o los tenía abiertos… Negro… ¿Cómo sabía que ese era el color que veía? No lo sabía. Tal vez lo había escuchado por ahí, cuando venían a traerle algo de comer.

Intentó estirar su mano, para tratar de alcanzar algo, a pesar de que no viera nada, de que no oyera nada, de que no olfateara nada. Pero algo se lo impidió, algo frío que hizo un ruido que le dio nostalgia. ¿Que era aquello que la aprisionaba?

– **Ah…** –Suspiró

Ahora recordaba, sus cadenas, esas cadenas que le habían hecho compañía mucho tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo recordaba, no recordaba nada. Pero sabía que amaba esas cadenas. Aquellas cadenas que nunca la soltarían.

Comenzó a reír, pero de repente su risa enmudeció– **No es para nada interesante** –Escuchó su propia voz, haciendo eco en la habitación.

¿Sonaba así? Tal vez la voz era producto de su imaginación.

Otra pregunta azotó su mente ¿Dónde estaba? Tampoco lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? No lo sabía, pero suponía que debía ser bastante tiempo, pues todo lo que sentía se le hacía familiar, y aquellas heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos le afirmaban que aquellas cadenas llevaban mucho tiempo.

Escuchó un sonido.

Parecía agua, no, no, eran gotas; gotas que caían muy cerca de ella y lentamente. Bueno, ya tenía algo en lo que entretenerse, pues todo de alguna manera le parecía aburrido.

– **Me aburro** –Susurró, volviendo a escuchar el eco de su voz– **Que alguien…** –Le ardía la garganta– **Que alguien me entretenga** – ¿Qué era esa ardentía? No lo sabía.

Ahí fue cuando algo hizo click en su mente.

…No sabía nada…

– **¿Quién soy?** –No lo sabía– **No…esa no es la pregunta** –Su voz se apagaba.

 ** _¿Qué soy?_**

 **. . .**

– **¡¿El teme te dijo eso?!** –Gritó un Naruto visiblemente enfadado– **¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Ya veras, Sakura-chan! ¡Cuando salga de aquí le daré una paliza que lo recordara toda su vida Dattebayo!–**

– **No fue par tanto, Naruto** –Le regañó la pelirosa dándole un suave pescozón.

– **Sakura-chan** –

– **Tal vez solo necesite estar solo** –Kakashi, quién leía su típico libro Icha Icha Paradise, pasó la hoja– **Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y desde la invasión de la aldea de la Arena todos están como hormigas bravas** –

Lo que Kakashi no sabía que tan equivocado estaba en sus palabras. Mientras más solo dejarán a Sasuke, aquella sombra que lo abrazaba se haría más fuerte y algún día…lo llegaría a abrigar por completo.

 **. . .**

– **Itachi** –La voz de Kisame lo detuvo– **Estas raro** –

– **¿Qué quieres decir?–** Se sentó en la tierra recostando su espalda al tronco de un árbol que le proporcionaba sombra.

– **Llevó media hora hablando de peces y tú no me has dicho el típico "Somos humanos, no peces"** –Se sentó en otro árbol cercano– **no es que me interese mucho, pero se siente incómodo viniendo de ti** –

– **Hmph** –El Uchiha alzó su mirada al cielo, notando el color rojizo que obtenía.

Amaba ese color.

Una cabellera roja ardiente apareció en su cabeza, junto aquellos hermosos esmeraldas, los cuales empezaron a teñirse de rojo.

– **Es la cuarta vez que haces eso** –La voz de su compañero lo trajo a la realidad.

Se encontró a si mismo acariciando su collar. Lo observó indiferente, pero la pregunta en su cabeza no dejó de formularse.

¿Dónde lo había conseguido?

No lo recordaba. Llevaba con el tanto tiempo que simplemente lo había olvidado. Tal vez ¿Shisui? ¿Su madre? ¿Su padre? ¿Sasuke?

– **Vamos** –El pelinegro se levantó dejando al lado sus preguntas mentales– **Tenemos que llegar** –

– **Vamos a descansar** –La mirada de Itachi se dirigió a Kisame– **Llevamos dos días sin parar ni siquiera a beber agua, y lo siento por ti galán, pero andas con un tiburón, y los tiburones necesitan agua** –Con su explicación, el pelinegro se volvió a sentar.

– **cinco horas** –Con eso, cerró sus ojos– **Y somos humanos, no peces** –

– **Tan exigente, como siempre** –

 **¡Hola hola! Aquí está el primer cap. La verdad me gustó mucho escribirlo. Se me hace sencillo, ya que Naruto es uno de mis animes favoritos le pongo mucho empeño XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Time is dead and gone_

 _Show must go on_

 _It´s time for our act_

 _They all scream me at me_

 _They cannot see this curtain hides me._

 _An amazing gif, so quick and swift, you were amazing._

 _By myself I can´t_

 _They start to chant. Why are you not here?_

ͼ

Capítulo 2:

Who you are?

Abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba sudando frío y temblaba levemente. Se incorporó en la cama lentamente, sentándose en el borde la misma. Llevó sus manos a su alborotado cabello, una manía que había adquirido desde el comienzo de sus pesadillas, y comenzó a jalarse los mismos.

Los fantasmas de sus familiares siendo asesinados aún seguían presente. Ya habían pasado dos años y seguían ahí. Le gritaban algo que no escuchaba, sobre todo sus padres. Pero él sabía lo que le gritaban: Venganza.

…O eso creía…

Se levantó por completo y dispuesto a quitarse la pereza, se adentró a la ducha, dándose un relajante baño, llevándose las tensiones de su cuerpo. Las pesadillas simplemente lo tenían agotado.

Una vez terminado, salió del baño y tras ponerse su ropa diaria, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto maestro sentado de cuclillas en el marco de su ventana y, claro estaba, leyendo su libro Icha Icha del mes.

– **Buenos días, Sasuke** –Le saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa aun leyendo su libro– **¿Cómo despertaste?** –

El semblante del Uchiha cambio de sorpresivo a molesto– **¿Qué haces en mi departamento? Largo** –

– **Veo que dormiste muy mal o te levantaste con el pie izquierdo** –Cerró su libro– **Vine a buscarte, vamos a entrenar tu Chidori** –

– **¿Después de casi dos semanas de desaparecido? Mejor entrenó solo** –Agarró su mochila ninja dispuesto a salir del departamento.

– **Sasuke, no soy solo tu maestro, tengo el deber de cuidar de los otros también** –Sasuke lo miró de reojo con aparente indiferencia– **Naruto está ingresado, deberías ir a verlo** –

– **Todos y cada uno de ustedes me tienen sin cuidado** –Dijo con un gruñido– **No voy a ver a ese estúpido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarme preocupando por un fracasado** –Con eso, salió de su apartamento, dejando a un Kakashi solo y con la palabra en la boca.

– **¿Hace cuando que no me dejan con la palabra en la boca?** –Se llevó la mano al mentón– **Creo que Gai es el único que lo hace** –Con ese comentario desapareció del departamento del Uchiha.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo y ya en Konoha el bullicio de gente se encontraba en las calles. Algunas personas lo veían pasar y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Chasqueó la lengua enfadado, eso era lo único que sabía hacer la gente, hablar y hablar sin haber siquiera sufrido lo que el sufrió, mostrando una falsa comprensión.

Dobló una oscura esquina. Ya no tenía ganas de ir a entrenar, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por planes bien meticulosos sobre como vencer a su hermano Itachi. Debía logrado fuese lo que fuese.

Tan abismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en que momento había llego a aquel lugar. Se detuvo de pronto al notar el césped en sus pies. ¿Cuándo pasó los límites de la aldea?

Suspiró resignado, debía volver.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de donde fuera que estuviera hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido.

A una velocidad impresionante, se escondió entre los espesos árboles. Aquel fuerte ruido lo dejo sorprendido, porque en sí, no era un ruido, era un grito…Un grito tan fuerte y desgarrador que le provocó escalofríos. Por la voz, supuso que era una chica.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo grito. Sin pensarlo mucho, movió sus pies entre las ramas, saltando de una en una, hasta llegar a donde supuso que provenía el ruido. Se encontró con una gran roca, la misma, tenía una pequeña abertura, pero lo suficientemente grande para que un ser humano pudiera entrar.

Activó su Sharingan y tras ver que no había ningún enemigo cerca de la misma, lo desactivo y bajó de entre los árboles y se adentró en el hueco, descubriendo escaleras que daban a un inmenso pasillo, solamente iluminado por candelabros y antorchas.

Sacó dos kunais, con una en cada mano, y emprendió su camino.

Su curiosidad aumentó al ver todo el personal, todo estaba vigilado. ¿Será alguna guarida secreta de Konoha? Su idea fue descartada al ver lo fácil que evadía a los guardias. Incluso, le pasó por delante a uno de ellos y este ni se inmutó, es como si no estuviera. Decidió probar su hecho y se colocó frente a uno de los guardias que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Qué pasaba en ese lugar? parecían zombis o algo parecido. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó como si algo fuera tirado, pero contra la pared. Se acercó a la pequeña puerta de hierro donde había escuchado el ruido. A la vista de cualquiera, era otra de las muchas puertas del lugar, pues todas eran iguales, pero esta tenía algo que la diferenciaba de los demás.

Las marcas finas y largas en el marco. Parecían haberse hecho producto de alguna espada. Marcas que serían invisibles al ojo humano entre tanta oscuridad. Pero él estaba adaptado a la oscuridad.

Escuchó nuevamente el grito desgarrador. Notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Seguramente por eso lograba escuchar los gritos, estaba seguro que si la puerta no se encontrara abierta no lo hubiera notado.

Con total sigilo, miró en el interior de la habitación iluminada solamente por una pequeña lámpara, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para ver lo que sucedía en su interior.

Definitivamente, sus pesadillas serían remplazadas por aquella atrocidad que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella inmensa habitación.

 **. . .**

Se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. ¿Qué era aquello? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero había escuchado por uno de las tres personas que se encontraba en el lugar que ese efecto se llamaba dolor. Sentía que estaba hirviendo por dentro, que pronto explotaría.

Aquellas personas llegaron con un extraño dulce envuelto en papel verde fosforescente. Por alguna razón, lo tomó sin siquiera preguntarles que era. Sentía que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que amaba su sabor. Entonces…

¿También amaba esa experiencia que estaba sintiendo?

Sonrió al sentir la nueva punzada de dolor mientras su cuerpo, sin control alguno, salía disparado hacia una de las esquinas de aquella gigante habitación. Las cadenas no la soltaban aun, seguían enredadas a ella como una extensión más de su cuerpo. Las agarró con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se las arrebataran.

Su cuerpo volaba de una esquina a otra, dándose fuertes golpes contra la pared, como si estuviera poseída por algún demonio. Observó a aquellas personas, todas con una mirada de asco y molestia en sus ojos, excepto uno de ellos que la miraba expectante y con cierto brillo en sus ojos. De alguna manera, esas miradas se le hicieron familiares.

Llevó sus manos a su boca una vez logró estabilizarse y quedar en el suelo sin moverse incontrolablemente debido a las pulsaciones en su pecho. Tosió fuertemente hasta que sintió un extraño líquido de sabor metálico en su boca. Alejó sus manos para verlas, viendo el contraste que hacia aquel liquido espeso y rojo con su piel color crema.

Las gotas empezaron a caer y bañaron su vestido blanco de color rojo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en definitiva, lo que más le dolía era el corazón. Sentía que iba a salir del pecho y ella quedaría como un ente sin vida, si es que ya no lo era y si tenía un corazón.

– **Aun no despierta** –Escuchó la voz de un joven.

Alzó su mirada de hermosos ojos jade hacia un joven de aparentemente 18 años, cabellos negros cortos con dos flequillos salientes de su cerquillo alborotado; poseía una mirada afilada y de hermosos ojos azules, impregnados de una esencia que ella amaba…maldad.

– **No podemos incrementar la dosis por ahora** –La voz de una mujer llegó a sus oídos– **Acaba de despertar, tenemos que esperar** –

– **Lo sé** –Se metió las manos en los bolsillos– **Déjenme con ella** –

Tras esto, la mujer y el otro joven que no había dicho palabra alguna se marcharon saliendo por la puerta.

 **. . .**

Abrió los ojos aun sorprendido por lo que vía. Como podían hacerle eso a aquella niña que, estaba más que seguro, era de su edad. Había visto como esta daba vueltas por la habitación y se golpeaba constantemente con las paredes de hierro sin que ninguno de los adultos la ayudara.

"Experimento"

La palabra taladró su mente de inmediato. Por eso no la habían ayudado, eso era lo que ellos querían. Los escuchó hablar acerca de algo que no logró escuchar bien, pues su atención estaba puesta completamente en aquella niña de cabellos color fuego y ojos esmeraldas.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por los pasos que se acercaban a él. Dos de las tres personas que había en aquella habitación se marchaban. Sin saber dónde esconderse, cambio su aspecto gracias a un jutsu y se hizo pasar por uno de los zombis del lugar, uno justamente al lado de la puerta.

– **Llevamos trece años en esto y nada** –La chica comenzó a hablar– **Tal vez y nunca despierte** ** _aquello_** –

– **Si solo aquel tipo no hubiera escondido la dosis que le tenía que dar cuando patrullaba, tal vez ahora hubiera despertado** –El hombre habló pasándole por delante a Sasuke.

– **No nos han dado mucha información de aquel sujeto** –La chica se cruzó de brazo– **Escuché que era un ANBU** –

El hombre asintió **–Ya es un desertor de la aldea** –

Desaparecieron al cruzar la esquina. El Uchiha esperó un rato y después suspiró complacido. Se volvió a asomar por la puerta viendo como aquel hombre le sonreía cínicamente a la chica, la cual lo miraba con inocencia. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Esa mocosa no se daba cuenta que ese chico solo la estaba utilizando?

– **Creíamos que nunca despertarías, eres un valioso tesoro para nuestro experimento** –El chico le hablaba desde arriba, observando a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo– **Llevas más de dos años dormida** –

– **Dos…años** –Su cara de inocencia pasó a ser una de indiferencia– **No es interesante** –

– **Así es** –El chico comenzó a moverse y volvió a enganchar las cadenas en el suelo y con un movimiento de mano, del techo cayó una jaula de león que cautivó a la chica, pero no parecía inmutarse, de hecho se acomodó en el lugar, como si hubiera estado esperándolo– **No es para nada interesante** –

– **No lo es** –

El chico se dio a vuelta hacia la puerta un manteniendo su mirada fija en ella– **Pero tranquila, dentro de poco te enseñaré algo aún más interesante** –Sasuke volvió a su posición de guardián zombi cuando el chico salió de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta con candado.

Le pasó por enfrente sin sospechar nada hasta que desapareció por la misma esquina que habían doblado los otros dos. Se deshizo de su transformación y observó la puerta. Algo le decía que aquella niña no era normal y que debía alejarse lo más que podía de ella si no quería verse involucrado con algo que no sabía cómo definir.

Sin ningún preámbulo ni obstáculo, logró salir de la guarida sin levantar sospechas.

Al salir, emprendió marcha rápida a la aldea, tratando de olvidar aquellos ojos vacíos de emociones. Pero no lograba quitarse los gritos de dolor de aquella joven. Se detuvo en seco cuando uno de los gritos de la joven que recordaba en su cabeza llegó con más claridad.

Ella dijo un nombre en específico.

Pero aquel nombre era…No, estaba loco. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas con todo aquello de la venganza tal vez se imaginó que ella gritó aquel nombre. Era imposible.

Pero a veces lo imposible puede ser posible

 **. . .**

Volteó su rostro hacia todas direcciones con una mirada indiferente. Sintió que el viento decía su nombre desde hace rato. Seguramente alucinaciones.

– **¿Qué pasa?** –la voz de su compañero lo obligó a seguir caminando con la mirada enfrente.

– **Nada** –Siguió el camino.

– **Eres raro** –

 **. . .**

Abrió los ojos, aunque no recordaba en que momento los cerró. Seguía sin poder ver nada más que negro. Tuvo una serie de imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella estaba llorando desconsolada, en una habitación inmensa, no tardó en reconocerla como en la que se encontraba. Estaba rodeada de cadenas, encerrada en la misma cárcel de león en la que se encontraba ahora. La única diferencia entre aquellas imágenes y la realidad, era que ella no lloraba, ella no sabía lo que era derramar una lágrima; y que la habitación no estaba tan a oscuras.

Pero ella no estaba sola.

Al rato una figura se hizo aparecer y limpió sus lágrimas con una sonrisa. No podía verle el rostro, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos ónix y su cálida sonrisa, lo demás no era más que una sombra blanca. A pesar de que seguramente era producto de su imaginación tras haber probado aquellos caramelos, sintió cierta nostalgia y ternura en su interior.

 ** _…_** ** _Shiren…_**

Eso fue lo que susurró la figura, aquel ente extraño para ella y conocido para su "yo" del pasado, pues supuso que era ella la que estaba llorando. Pues el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes eran como los de ella.

¿Cómo sabía que ese era el color de sus ojos? No lo sabía, pero sentía que era ella.

– **Shiren** –Susurró con la voz apagada– **¿Quién eres tu Shiren?** –Preguntó a la nada, como si la oscuridad, las cadenas o su propia sangre derramada en su vestido blanco le fueran a responder.

Algo húmedo resbaló por su mejilla, dejando un rastro de agua en ella. Después otra y otra más. Extendió su mano a su mejilla y al rozarla descubrió que se encontraba llorando.

– **¿Estoy…? ¿Estoy…llorando?** –

– ** _Duele_** –Escuchó la voz como un eco lejano– ** _Duele mucho_** –

– **¿Quién eres?** –Volvió a preguntar.

– ** _Ya no quiero seguir aquí_** –Aquella vocecita se parecía mucho a la propia de ella– ** _Quiero verlo_** –Se llevó las manos a los oídos para no seguir oyendo las suplicas de aquella voz– ** _Necesito verlo_** –Se agarró los cabellos con fuerza– ** _tengo que verlo_** –

– **¡CALLATE!** –Gritó al vació. Se jaló sus cabellos rojos, logrando que algunos mechones terminar desprendiéndose de su cabeza– **¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!** –

– ** _Tú también quieres verle_** –Le susurró.

– **No sé de quién estás hablando** –

– **Inyéctenle el sedante** –La voz de un hombre la sacó de su ensoñación.

Se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba iluminada y en ella residían cuatro hombres. Entre ellos buscó aquel que le había puesto las cadenas, no lo encontró. Dos hombres la agarraron y el tercero le inyectó una sustancia. Tras eso, se marcharon, volviendo a dejar la habitación a oscuras.

A los minutos, comenzó a sentirse cansada. No sabía si había cerrado los ojos o no, pero ya no sentía ni el frío de sus amadas cadenas rozándole la piel ya dañada.

 **. . .**

Sasuke volvió a leer el pergamino con un tic notable en el ojo derecho. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Le habían visto cara de niñera o algo parecido? Tal vez era una estúpida broma, pues no conseguía creer que una misión rango A fuera cuidar de una niña ciega hasta nuevo aviso.

– **¿Algún problema, Uchiha?** –La Hokage lo observó mientras se cruzaba los dedos frente a su rostro.

– **¿Pueden decirme que co-bip-nes es esto?** –Explotó tras haber leído como 5ta vez el pergamino.

– **Una misión** –Dijo indiferente.

– **¡¿Una misión o me acaban de degradar y me convirtieron en niñera?!** –Le gritó.

– **Como lo has leído, es una misión rango A** –Se descruzó los dedos dejando ver su rostro– **La chica es súper importante por lo que he leído y es una orden directa de Danzou** –Pronuncio el nombre con rabia, pero al Uchiha le sorprendió que el líder de la organización ANBU piedra su presencia para tal misión– **El muy estúpido me dijo que cuando llegara el momento, se te liberaría de tal cargo, según él, dentro de unos días** –

– **¿Cuánto pagan?** –Si era una orden del ANBU, significaba que sus poderes como ninja habían mejorado, estaba a un paso más de llegar a Itachi.

– **10 000¥** –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ni Kakashi recibiría tal sueldo. Debía ser importante la chiquilla. Tal vez hija de algún señor feudal.

– **Acepto** –

Pero nuestro Uchiha menor no sabía que acababa de firmar un trato irrompible con el destino.

¡Hola, Hola! Disculpen la ultra demora, pero imagínense ustedes, estamos en clases y todo ese lío. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen. ¡Los amo!


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC y sus acciones me pertenecen.

Capítulo 3:

…See again…

Los Uchiha nunca se caracterizaron por su paciencia

Llevaba media hora esperando en aquel claro del bosque. La Hokage le había dicho que le entregarían a la niña en aquel lugar, pero lo cierto era que ya se estaba cansando. Movió su pie en señal de impaciencia.

Un ruido cercano llamó su atención; provenía de uno de los arbustos. Cogió una de sus kunais ya preparado para atacar a aquello que se aproximaba. Estuvo a punto de disparar cuando una niña de lacia y brillante cabellera roja cruzó las malezas junto a un ANBU encapuchado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en desmedida al reconocer a la niña, la cual tenía sus ojos vendados. Era ella, aquella que había visto en aquella extraña cueva. Justo cuando había decidido no acercarse más, ahí aparecía.

–Uchiha Sasuke–La voz del ANBU le trajo a la realidad–Usted ha sido asignado a proteger a la pequeña–El Uchiha menor escuchó al hombre muy detenidamente–Espero sepa que es una importantísima misión–

–Hmph, claro–Sin más, el ANBU se marchó dejando al Uchiha y a la extraña chica sola en el claro del bosque.

Sasuke apretó sus puños mientras volvía a mirar los ojos vendados de la chica, la cual se hallaba indiferente. Era una suposición pero, viendo como la trataban, estaba más que seguro que le habían sacado los ojos a la niña. ¿Cómo Konoha podía permitir eso? Tal vez no lo sabían.

Suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que la niña alzara la cabeza hacia él–Esto va a ser complicado–Sasuke se acercó a ella–Bien, empecemos–El Uchiha se sentó en el suelo–Siéntate–Le ordenó.

La chica no replicó y se sentó en el suelo. A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida como la chica entreabría los labios en señal de sorpresa y tocaba la tierra y las hierbas mojadas por el rocío de la mañana, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si nunca lo hubiera sentido. Su incredulidad desapareció a recordar donde le había encontrado, entre rejas dentro de una enorme habitación de hierro.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–Le preguntó a la chica.

– ¿Qué es eso?–Le preguntó seriamente.

Claro, ella era un maldito experimento, es obvio que no tendría nombre, de seguro no sabía ni lo que era la luz del sol–Un nombre, es como llaman a un ser humano–La chica no pareció entender, el Uchiha suspiró–Yo me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha–

–Sasuke–Susurró la chica, sin entender aún porque el nombre se le hacía familiar–Uchiha–

–Exacto–Se cruzó de brazos–Así me llamaras a partir de ahora–La chica asintió suavemente–Ahora, decide un nombre para ti–

La chica de cabellos fuego bajó su cabeza, tal vez no podía ver, pero podía sentir, oler y escuchar todo lo que, según sentía, estaba a su alrededor.

–Shiren–Pronunció en un susurro, pero fue escuchado por el menor de los Uchiha–Me llamaré así–

–Para siempre–Pareció una orden–No dejes que nadie te quite ese nombre, ¿entendido?–La chica asintió dudosa, pero él sabía leer las emociones, sabía que estaba decidida.

Él había decretado que no se acercaría a esa chica, pero al parecer el destino quería que no fuera así. Ya no podía alejarla hasta nuevo aviso, pero mientras estuviera con él, la haría fuerte, le enseñaría lo que está mal y lo que está bien.

Le enseñaría a no ser una muñeca sin vida

Le enseñaría a tener otro propósito que no sea servir de experimento

Le enseñaría a vivir.

Pero Sasuke nunca imaginó que todo aquel que él se había propuesto, ya otra persona lo había logrado hace tiempo atrás; pero a veces, ciertas impresiones o golpes pueden provocar una enfermedad llamada "Amnesia"

…

–Falta un día para que lleguemos a Konoha–Kisame se sentó en el banco de madera de aquel pequeño puesto, en medio del bosque, de dangos, aquellos que le encantaban a su compañero y, por más que lo negara, amigo Itachi.

EL Uchiha mayor asintió mientras se degustaba los dangos que comía. Definitivamente le encantaban.

– ¿Qué haremos para entrar?–Preguntó el hombre pez mientras acariciaba a Shamedah.

–Déjame eso a mí–Itachi terminó de comer sus dangos.

–Con razón Pain nos eligió para esta misión. Eres de Konoha y llegaste a ser el líder de un escuadrón completo con tan solo 13 años–Kisame lo observó–Debes de saberte las zonas de seguridad de Konoha de memoria–

No hacía falta responder, era más que obvio que la respuesta era afirmativa. Estábamos hablando del Uchiha prodigio, aquel que tan solo con 4 años sobrevivió a la segunda guerra ninja, aquel que con tan solo con 7 años paso la academia sin ningún contratiempo, aquel que a tan solo 11 años ya era parte del ANBU y, después de dos años, líder de un escuadrón completo.

Era un genio.

Pero a él no le gustaba alardear sobre ello, él sabía que por mucho que supiese, le faltaban muchas más por conocer. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo, insignificante para muchos, pero a veces podía ser de utilidad.

– ¿Señores?–El Uchiha se volteó hacia la joven de seguramente 17 años– ¿Desean algo mas o les traigo la cuenta?–

–No, tráiganos la cuenta–Respondió Kisame, haciendo que la chica diera una leve reverencia y se adentrara en el puesto–Joder, Itachi. ¿Cómo haces para tenerlas así en la palmita de tu mano?–

– ¿Y crees que eso me gusta?–Tomó su té.

–Vi cómo te le quedaste mirando fijamente cuando llegamos–

Así había sido. Una vez encontraron el puesto, cuando la joven les atendió se quedó prácticamente paralizado. Debía admitir que la chica era linda, pero eso a él no le interesaba. Lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran verdes.

"Igual a los de ella"

Pensó el Uchiha recordando aquella niña de cabello fuegos que veía en sus sueños. Por un momento juró haber visto como la joven frente a él cambia su anatomía hasta quedar con el cabello rojo como la sangre.

–Son 58¥–La voz de la chica lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

–Vaya, que barato–Kisame pagó la cuenta–Deberíamos volver más a seguido–Se dirigió a Itachi, el cual ya se había levantado y emprendía su viaje.

–Hazlo tú si quieres–

–Amargado–Y así comenzó un sinfín de insultos burlones por parte de Kisame, pues el Uchiha simplemente los ignoraba.

Solo faltaba un día, un día y llegaría a Konoha. ¿Por qué se encontraba emocionado? Tal vez porque vería a su hermano, a su aldea. Pero algo en el interior le decía que no solo eran esas cosas la que lo tenían emocionado por volver a pisar los límites de Konoha.

Había algo que lo llamaba

Había alguien que lo llamaba.

…

Sasuke comprobó unas cuantas cosas de Shiren:

La chica podía caminar sin ninguna orientación a pesar de no poder ver.

Todo le sorprendía y la confundía, pero duraba poco para volver a ser aquella muñeca fría.

Conocía las calles de Konoha y al parecer podía sentir a las personas a su alrededor, pues en ningún momento chocó con alguien o algo.

Poseía chakra.

Le gustaban los gatos, pues pasó uno cerca maullando y esta lo cargó acariciándolo suavemente.

Y eso que solo habían pasado cuatro horas. La había llevado a comer a un puesto de té, pues el sonido que produjo su estómago en el bosque se lo dio a entender. Como la chica no sabía lo que era siquiera un puesto de comida, ni siquiera sabía que era el té. Según ella, solo había probado los caramelos, el agua, y arroz. Tuvo que explicarle hasta para que era el dinero.

No iba a sentir lastima por ella. A él no le gusta, ni le gustará en un futuro, que tengan lastima de él, por lo que sintió que sería una molestia para ella…Un momento… ¿El pensando en otra persona antes que si mismo? Algo estaba mal con él.

Se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta– ¿Qué vas a pedir?–Le preguntó fríamente, pero Shiren ni se inmutó.

–Dangos–Respondió.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña seña a la camarera que se acercó coquetamente hacia él– Tres bolas de arroz y tres dangos–Una vez anotado la joven se largó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

El Uchiha colocó sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y comenzó a analizar a la chica que tenía en frente.

Debía admitir que era muy linda, su piel crema se aclaraba más gracias a su cabello rojo. Sabía que poseía unos ojos verdes, que seguramente se los arrancaron. Tenía la fisiología de una chica de 13 años.

Vestía un sencillo vestido azul oscuro y un par de sandalias. Notó que tenía tanto sus tobillos como la muñeca izquierda vendada, seguramente producto de las cadenas, le afirmó su conciencia. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado desde su antebrazo hasta los nudillos de sus dedos. Las vendas de sus ojos le cubrían hasta la mitad del puente de la nariz. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

–A ver, seré claro–El joven entrelazó sus dedos y los colocó sobre su boca– ¿Sabes que te estaré cuidando hasta tiempo indefinido?–La pelirroja asintió–No sé cómo te habrán tratado antes ni me interesa–Buscó alguna reacción en la chica ante sus palabras, pero esta estaba inmune–Conmigo las cosas son diferentes–Volvió a dejar las manos sobre la mesa–Y hay ciertas reglas que deberás de cumplir–

– ¿Cuáles?–Preguntó sin emoción.

EL Uchiha sonrió–Primero que nada, deberás defenderte–La chica pareció querer hablar pero Sasuke le interrumpió–Y no me refiero a cuerpo a cuerpo–Shiren se mostró confundida–Me refiero tanto de mente, personalidad y palabras–

–Mente, personalidad y palabras–Repitió.

El chico asintió–Quiero que des tu propia opinión sobre todo, quiero que crees tu propia personalidad, aunque esta se forjará con el tiempo; y que las palaras salgan de ti, no porque te obliguen a decirlas–La joven pareció sorprenderse– ¿Esta claro?–

Shiren se quedó en silencio unos momentos en total seriedad asimilando cada una de las cosas dichas por el chico. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió sinceramente.

–Gracias, Uchiha-san–El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver el rotundo cambio de la joven–Espero que, cuando mi tiempo con usted termine, me vaya a visitar como ayer–

El Uchiha abrió aún más los ojos–Tu… ¿Lo sabías?–Preguntó. La chica solo asintió–Bueno, no importa–

–Lamento la tardanza–La joven camarera llegó con ambos platos y se dispuso a retirarse.

Comenzaron a comer sus respectivas comidas. Sasuke no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la chica de 13 años devorar con cierto entusiasmo los dangos.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!–La molesta y chillona voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres tratando de calarse. Miró a la chica frente a él que seguía degustándose con sus dangos como si nada pasara.

– ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun?–La pelirosa se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el Uchiha, ignorando a la pelirroja.

– ¿Acaso no…?–Iba a terminar su sarcasmo, pero recordó que la chic que tenía en frente no podía ver–Comiendo–Terminó por decir.

–Vaya, Sasuke–Kakashi también llegó–Que coincidencia–

– ¡Teme!–Gritó Naruto recién salido del hospital– ¡te daré una paliza, Dattebayo!

–Largo–Chasqueó su lengua.

– ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?–Preguntó Sakura colgándose de su cuello. Intentaba alejar a la pelirosado.

–Gracias por la comida–

La voz de Shiren hizo que tanto Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto voltearan hacía la pelirroja. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio observando a la chica, la cual estaba más inmóvil que un muerto, pero aun así respiraba tranquilamente. Sasuke aprovechó para desprenderse de Sakura y dirigirse hacia la chica pelirroja.

–Vámonos–Sasuke dejó la cuenta pagada y cogiendo a Shiren de la muñeca se la llevó prácticamente a rastras antes de que las preguntas invadieran.

Los tres integrantes del equipo 7 reaccionaron bastante tarde.

– ¡¿Quién era esa?!–Sakura comenzó a soltar fuego por los ojos.

–Qué color tan peculiar–Comentó Kakashi refiriéndose al cabello de la chica.

–No sabía que Sasuke-teme tuviera novia–Naruto se cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza–Es tan amargado que creí que nunca lo conseguiría.

–"Naruto, en todo caso, creo que eso debería de esperarse de ti"–Pensó Kakashi.

– ¡Ella no es la novia de MI querido SASUKE-KUN!–Gritó Sakura saliendo del puesto.

–Espérame, Sakura-chan–Naruto salió tras ella.

Kakashi solo suspiró y siguió a sus alumnos. Eran un trío problemático, pero con el que más tenía problemas en esos momentos era con Sasuke.

Volviendo a su cabeza el tema de la chica, notó algo que al parecer ninguno de sus alumnos había notado: La chica llevaba vendas en los ojos. Tal vez era ciega. Sumándole el color de su cabello, creyó que se trataba de alguna Uzumaki, pero ese rojo era demasiado intenso, parecía iluminar todo.

"Como el atardecer"

¡Hola, Hola a todos! Disculpen mi larga demora, pero estoy en el pre y me es difícil sacar algo de tiempo, pero lo hago, no se preocupen.

A responder los Comentarios:

NSTF: Gracias, y trataré de seguir tus recomendaciones, espero te siga gustando la trama y me sigas leyendo. ¡Gracias! XD

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **…** **If possible…**

A la mierda con el equipo siete. Tanto Kakashi como los idiotas que tenía de compañeros lo tenían hasta la punta de su más largo cabello. Se sentó en la silla del comedor de su departamento. Comenzó a jugar con el lápiz que encontró en la mesa, ni siquiera se cuestionó el porqué estaba allí. Sus compañeros venían molestándolo desde hace más o menos 3 días, todo para preguntarle por la pelirroja. Ninguno de los dos se convencía de que era su protegida.

–Estúpidos–Gruñó.

–Cállate, me desconcentras–Dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Shiren, pero se volvió a sentar.

No se había percatado de la presencia de la niña, la cual al parecer estaba sentada antes que él ahí, pues se encontraba haciendo crucigramas. No se sorprendía, tal vez fuera ciega, pero le había demostrado que eso no la incapacitaba para nada. A parte de eso, ¿le había dicho "Cállate"? Debía estar loca.

–Imbécil–Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró por completo

– ¿Gungi?–La pelirroja alzó su cabeza hacía él– ¿Qué es eso?–Preguntó.

–Es un juego–No pareció conforme–A mi parecer es el juego que más nos distingue, aunque otros dicen que es el Shougi–Ella asintió.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo con su presencia. Hace tres días exactos que no paraba de llover, era una gran tormenta, y sí, aun en esos días, los estúpidos del equipo siete se las ingeniaban para molestarlo. ¿Por qué no utilizaban esa determinación para las misiones?

–Quiero jugar–Dijo ella guardando los lápices y los crucigramas.

El suspiró, hace tres días que ella vivía con él. No le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Se adaptó bastante rápido. No daba problemas, para nada. Se levantó de la mesa.

–Vamos–Ella lo siguió hasta la habitación del pelinegro.

Una vez llegaron, el pelinegro buscó dos cojines, los cuales colocó en el suelo y le indicó a Shiren que se sentara en uno de ellos. Fue a su armario y del fondo sacó una pequeña mesita de madera con muchas casillas, lo suficientemente grandes como para que una sola ficha estuviera en ellas, y la colocó en el medio de ambos cojines, los cuales estaban uno frente a otro. Sacó una caja aún más pequeña, la cual contenía las fichas, que no eran nada más que círculos con nombres como: espía, mariscal, caballero, cañón, etc., etc. Se sentó frente a Shiren y le entregó una bolsa de malla que contenía las fichas blancas.

–Te explicaré las reglas–Ella asintió–El Gungi es como un campo de batalla. Debes elegir entre tus piezas y crear tu propia fortaleza. Ganará aquel que derrote a la fortaleza enemiga. Debes moverlas por cuadrantes, no hay límite de movimientos ni cuadrantes que una pieza puede mover–Volvió a asentir–Empecemos entonces–Con eso, sacó las fichas negras y comenzó a formar su fortaleza al igual que la pelirroja.

…

–Maldito Sasuke–Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de su amada pelirosa bajo aquel techo.

–Debemos averiguar quién es esa chica–Dijo Sakura observando la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke, donde se veían a ambos jugando _– ¡Maldición, me las vas a pagar maldita zorra!–_ Esa fue su Inner (Esta molesta XD!)

–Nunca había visto un cabello tan rojo–Confesó el rubio–Parece brillar–

 _–_ _¡Y hasta Naruto la halaga! ¡Esa descarada se quiere quedar con todo!_ (¿?)–Inner soltando fuego por los ojos y dando puños al aire–De cualquier manera, deberíamos tratar de acercarnos, la lluvia no me deja ver ni escuchar nada–Se colocó la capucha y saltó hacia un tejado cercano a la ventana del Uchiha con Naruto atrás protestando.

…

–7-9-1, Shinobi–Sasuke había movido su ficha.

Ya llevaban tres partidas y ninguna había podido ganarle a la pelirroja. Se estaba molestando. Shiren apenas se sabía las reglas y lograba atacarlo sin dudas, justo donde era más débil. Afiló sus ojos observando el movimiento de la joven.

–2-3-1, peón–Shiren alzó la cabeza sabiendo que el la observaba.

–Jaque Mate–Dijo con malestar el Uchiha reconociendo su derrota por cuarta vez, ella asintió–Parece como si hubieras jugado antes–

–No lo sé–Confesó.

–Explícate–

–No recuerdo nada–

El silencio que se formó en la habitación fue tan denso que Sasuke podría jurar que lo cortaría con una kunai de ser posible. EL Uchiha volvió a mirar las fichas, debía cambiar de tema.

– ¿Debí tratar de abrir un camino por la derecha?–Pidió consejo.

Shiren bajó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente–Debiste haber movido tu caballero–

– ¿Por qué?–

–Si lo hubieras puesto en el centro, hubieras tenido ataque y defensa–Alzó la cabeza–, y hubiera sido una molestia para mí–Cogió el caballero de Sasuke y lo colocó en el centro–Hay momentos y ocasiones en el que se debe aceptar el riesgo y avanzar. Si no, no podrás hacerme dudar…–

Shiren encogió los hombros y entreabrió los labios. Estaba escuchando un eco en su cabeza. Era una voz desconocida, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar, reconfortante, única. Se levantó del suelo.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Preguntó el azabache mientras se levantaba viendo a Shiren tambalearse.

–Estoy cansada–Se agarró la cabeza–Creo que dormiré un poco. El Uchiha asintió y la pelirroja salió de la habitación del mismo para entrar en la que sería la suya.

Nada sentir la cama, se despojó de sus ropas y se tiró en la misma. Comenzaba a sudar y a sentirse agitada. Necesitaba, necesitaba eso. Ya llevaba tres días sin eso y no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba. Se levantó y prácticamente a rastras, abrió la gaveta de su armario y sacó unos dulces envueltos en papel de aluminio verde fosforescente. Con desesperación, lo abrió y se lo llevó a la boca. Comenzó a chuparlo y se sintió mejor, ya todo estaba adquiriendo su color y… Esperen, ella no podía ver.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, notando estar en algún claro del bosque. Entonces algo hizo click en su mente. Recuerdo. Pero parecía tan real; podía oler la humedad del ambiente y sentir el aire. Sin embargo, había un ruido que le llamó la atención. Parecían voces y un extraño toque suave de maderas. Comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos, apenas era crepúsculo.

– ** _2-1-3, peón_** –Escuchó una voz parecida a la suya, pero más viva, con más energía.

– ** _4-5-1, caballero_** –La voz de un joven también llegó a sus oídos.

Shiren abrió los ojos aún más al ver la escena. Estaban en un acantilado, la niña que se encontraba ahí sentada era ella misma, no había necesidad de acercarse a comprobarlo, desde donde se encontraba podía ver la cicatriz en el hombro. El joven estaba sentado frente a ella, pero no lograba identificarle bien, no lograba verle el rostro. Miró el pequeño y cuadrado tablón de madera que había entre ambos y se sorprendió a l ver el juego: Gungi.

Entonces, Sasuke tenía razón.

– **Ya había jugado antes** –Susurró para sí mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

– ** _8-7-2, teniente general_** –Se vio a si misma de cerca, definitivamente en esa época estaba más viva, pero más demarcada, se notaba por las grandes ojeras.

– ** _4-3-3, arquero_** –La voz del joven volvió a llamar su atención. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le era tan familiar?

– ** _2-1-1, caballero_** –

– ** _6-6-1, mayor general_** –

Observó cómo su "yo" más antiguo miraba las fichas con malestar, era obvio que ya no tenía salida. Miró nuevamente al joven, notando como este sonreía.

– ** _Debí haber movido mi shinobi_** –Se excusó la niña.

– ** _Debiste haber movido al mariscal_** –Le corrigió– **_Hay momentos y ocasiones en el que se debe aceptar el riesgo y avanzar. Si no, no podrás hacerme dudar…_** –

– **_¡Si, Si! ¡Ya lo entendí!_** –Se quejó.

Él soltó una hermosa risa. Al principio, a Shiren no le interesaba su pasado, pero por primera vez desde que despertó, quiso volver a encontrarse con ese joven.

…

–Vaya, ya lleva tres días lloviendo–Kisame se sentó junto al Uchiha mayor, el cual se encontraba mirando el horizonte sin observar ningún punto fijo–Nos vamos a retrasar–Suspiró

–Eso no cambiará el resultado–Se llevó los dangos a la boca y se los comió degustando su sabor.

Kisame sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos–Siempre tan confiado–

–No lo estoy–Confesó–Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa–Observó a su compañero–Hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa–

–Entonces, ¿Qué quisiste decir con "no cambiará el resultado"?–Se mostró intrigado.

Itachi alzó la mirada hacia las oscuras nubes. No iba a responder, pues no tenía una respuesta en concreta, aparte, estaba seguro que si le contaba sus problemas a su compañero, se burlaría de él o lo tomaría por loco. Sentía que volvería a ver algo, algo muy importante que había dejado atrás.

 ** _¿Pero qué?_**

…

 **¡Hola! Al fin subí otro cap. Disculpen la demora, sé que no tengo perdón. (Me tiran un shuriken que casi me saca un ojo…estoy sudando frío)**

 **Quiero que sepan que voy a actualizar más a seguido, ya que mi escuela está de vacaciones por un mes desde el 21 de este mes, así que ¡no se preocupen! También estaba ocupada con mis otros fanfic los cuales también tengo que actualizar, sobre todo ahora que decidí (por fin) subir un fanfic de Hunter x Hunter (Amo la serie! XD). El fanfic es de Hisoka (Ese mago sensual, pedófilo, masoquista, sádico, bisexual y psiquiátrico! Lo amo!), se llama Veneno Negro. Trata más o menos de cómo era la vida de Hisoka y como llegó a convertirse en lo que ahora es. Espero lo lean.**

 **También quiero subir otro fic de Naruto que se llamará: La flor del infierno Blanquirroja. Está un poco loca (Aunque pienso que todo lo que escribo es loco e irrazonable) Pero les gustará.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
